


The waves crash around me

by Kurokitko



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, One big metaphor, Poseidon depicted as fear and doubt, Ship depicted as the physical body, Suicide, Waves and ocean depicted as pain and verbal attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokitko/pseuds/Kurokitko
Summary: A short story about a man swept up in the waves of misfortune and depression.





	The waves crash around me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Poseidon but if I did, I'd bring to sea to me. 
> 
> This story touches on anxiety, depression, suicide and death. Don't read if you aren't ok with any of that

Sailing on the ocean has never been this hard, nor this ludacris. What was once a strong, pristine specimen of the majestic ships of old, now just a rusted plank of debris, floating around on an unforgiving body of water. 

I suppose I should explain? Well, I like to think my ship was beautiful. I like to think my ship was strong, could handle any wave Poseidon throw at her. Poseidon seemed to take personal offense to my confidence though, as the waves began to get bigger, stronger. Suddenly my dreams were filled with a strong face and the darkness of the ocean. The waves continued to hit my darling ship, finding cracks in her hull. 

With each wave, each nightmare, each attack, I grew increasingly afraid for the lives of my crew. I began to worry. I began to send out the lifeboats, one by one I sent my friends and family to safety. By the time I got the last man off the ship, I noticed there were no more life boats. I was alone with my lady and an angry Poseidon. I made my way to the bridge hoping to perhaps stear the ship out of danger. Poseidon had other plans as he sent wave after devastating wave my way. 

My ship began to crack under the pressure. It was all becoming too much. Poseidon wasn't withholding anything in his rampage. I knew this would end soon, so I made a decision. Running out of the bridge, I grabbed a door and made my way out to the open of the ship. Taking a deep breath, I jumped with my makeshift raft. As I hit the water, my ship cracked and begun to sink. It was as though she had given up as I'd abandoned her. 

Still, now that the ship was sinking, and all my friends and family were safe, perhaps Poseidon would recede. No such luck as he began targeting me and my raft. Desperately I try to paddle out of the way, but it's useless. 

My door cracks beneath me and I have no choice but to tred and wait. The water is cold like ice and now I can see Poseidon in all his glory, looking down on me like I'm some human garbage floating in his sea. 

I have managed to save all my loved ones with the exception of my lady. Now it is clear that I will not survive this. Still, I tred tirelessly, desperate to survive somehow. Poseidon doesn't seem to share my desire as he continues to throw wave after wave. My legs are numb from the cold, body barely feeling the lick of the cold water. 

This... This is it. It's all over. I can see it. The realization dawns on me and I stop tredding. There is no point. All I can do is close my eyes and sink. I am surrounded by darkness, not sure if I'm still breathing or not. I cannot feel anything as I sink lower and lower. Does it really matter anymore? I tried so hard to save those I care about, but in the end, I was unable to save myself. Is that worse somehow? Would it have been better if I'd done things the other way around? What does it matter. 

I'm already dead...


End file.
